lookismfandomcom-20200214-history
Jae Yeol's Wallet
Summary * Jiho steals Jay's wallet and attempts to return it Plot Chapter 110 Jiho had just gotten his mom to buy him a new Vibe limited edition backpack, and his friends were fawning over it. However, when Jiho was with Jay and Daniel, the girls didn't notice him but, instead, at Jay and Daniel. Jiho thought it is because Jay and Daniel both had a lot of money to buy expensive clothes and silently berates them for not having to work hard to get expensive goods, even though his mother had bought him the backpack. All of a sudden, Jiho notices that Jay had forgotten his wallet when he rushed over to Daniel's seat when Daniel said he didn't know how to do a problem. Jiho comments on how Jay's so good to Daniel it's ridiculous, running to him just because Daniel had called. Jiho is about to call out to Jay to tell him about his wallet, but decides to pocket it instead to play a prank on Jay. Jiho, Jay and Daniel are later at the convenience store, and Jiho's thanking Jay for buying him a lot of snacks. Jay waves at him while Daniel translates that Jay's telling him it's fine and for him to eat up. The lady at the counter tells them it's 21500 won. When Jay reaches into his jacket to pay for the snacks, Jiho looks on expectantly, thinking he'll look ridiculous when he realizes his wallet's gone. However, Jay takes out his cell phone and pays with it instead. Jay and Daniel bow to the sales lady and leave. Later, in the washroom, Jiho huffs, saying that it's no fun and that, if he had known, he would have just given Jay the wallet. He opens Jay's wallet to find pictures of Enu and an American Express credit card, which Jiho mistakenly thinks is a VIP card for a coffee shop. He then sees a 10 million won check in the wallet. Scared, he realizes he's landed himself in big trouble. He then resolves to go and return the wallet to Jay, say he's just found it, and apologize, but decides to go and sneakily return it to Jay instead so Jay wouldn't know. Jiho first tries to stick it in Jay's left pant pocket while walking past Jay. However, when he sneaks up to Jay, Jay sees three bees and hits them out of the air because Jay's scared of bugs. Jiho, after witnessing Jay's reflexes, decides to try another plan instead. He then tries to put it in Jay's backpack after school is out. However, no matter how hard Jiho pulled on it, it wouldn't open. When Jay comes along, Jiho realizes it has a fingerprint lock. Jiho then tries to catch Jay when he's leaving school, apologize, and return the wallet to him, only to have Jay rush away on a motorcycle. As Jiho walks back home, he resignedly wonders how he can contact Jay again because he doesn't know Jay's phone number. After all, it's 10 million won. Then, Jiho realizes that all he has to do is put the wallet in Jay's desk. However, just as he realizes it, a trio of bullies come and forces him to exchange backpacks. Jiho belatedly realizes that Jay's wallet, containing the 10 million won, was still in the backpack they had stolen. Chapter 111 Jiho rushes to the convenience store where original Daniel works, and tells Daniel everything. Jiho and Daniel then confront the bullies at the playground, only for the bullies to beat them up. Daniel realizes that, although he'd been able to clearly see every punch and kick directed his way, he was unable to do anything because his reflexes were too slow. Daniel then returns to the bullies with his new body, asking for them to return the bag. The bullies do so immediately and try to suck up to him. New Daniel then takes Jiho to Jay's home. They then see Joy, Jay's younger sister. When they ask if Joy lives with Jay, she answers that her brother lives alone, but she's come over to play. Joy then tells them Jay's just left, but she'll text him telling him they're there. Jay's answer is very frenzied, and Joy explains that he said he's coming back immediately, and says it's not like her brother to do so. She then tells them Jay had asked her to help him find his wallet. Daniel immediately begins to tell her that they have Jay's wallet, but Jiho stops him, not wanting to look bad in front of a pretty girl. He decides that it would be fine if he just threw the wallet inside of Jay's bedroom. However, when Jiho opened the door, he saw Enu's pups inside, barking at him and telling him to leave because they thought he was a thief. They jump at him, biting him. Jiho flings them to the ground and throws the wallet at them, only to infuriate Enu for bullying her children. Enu starts to attack him. Meanwhile, Joy greets Jay as he gets home. He's sweaty from running, panting and holding a plastic bag. She tells him she's come over to play and asks where he's been. Daniel explains that Jiho's come as well, and that, if Daniel had known earlier, he would have told Jay he was coming beforehand. Jay, seeing Daniel, immediately starts cleaning the room, while Joy tells him it's already clean. Jiho walks out, clutching at his arm and limping, his clothes ripped. Enu barks from behind, saying that she'd caught a thief. That's when Jiho sees the bag Jay is holding, which is full of 10 million won checks. Daniel says that he didn't know Jay had gone out collecting the checks, and that Daniel had a lot of them too. It turns out that the checks were just pamphlets promoting the online clothes shop that Daniel poses for, and Daniel's picture is printed on the back. Jiho realizes that all his work was for nothing and faints. ~the day before~ Jay was walking through the streets when he receives a pamphlet for the clothing store that Daniel works for. People were throwing them away when they realized they weren't checks. When Jay puts Daniel's picture in his wallet, he smiles. Category:Plot